An Encompassing Bond
by Lowknave
Summary: Soren and Pelli are growing disillusioned with their nightly responsibilities as monarchs. To counteract this, they scheme to visit several notable individuals in the Southern Kingdoms not only to improve relations with the beings in question, but to reinforce their own unattended bond. What awaits the two monarchs? Post-WotE, Soren/Pelli. [Subject to change/edits.] [Hiatus]


**A/N: I will probably come to regret posting this in the morning, but this is an idea that has long been on my mind, but I just for the life of me could not be satisfied with the work I created. This story is no exception, but I decided (in my admittedly less than preferable state) to post it anyways. So yes, I advise most readers visiting not to read (look at the rating, then the genre, connect the dots). I've had far too many sleepless nights as of late, so I apologize in advance if this disappoints quite a few of you.**

**I've left this story open-ended as the plot elements can easily transition into a multi-chapter story. But, of course, this section will probably need quite a bit of editing once I recover. But anyways, flame, bash this story to the ground, don't review at all. Do whatever you all want. But if this somehow doesn't disappoint, I'll be quite happy. Good night.**

**(Edit 3/19/19): It is unlikely this story will receive any real edits until late April, May, or even longer. I will eventually do it, however, to better represent the final product.**

**(Edit 5/9/19): Title and summary altered. Further edits might be provided. I don't know why I'm bothering, it would be better to cut my losses as this story failed at its objective. No amount of edits will change that. Further chapters are on-hold. **

* * *

Midway through the season of Silver Rain, the weather has been simply peaceful for quite some time now. The Weather Chaw of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree could hardly find any storms to fly into and the waning moonlight bore down across the land and sea without hindrance.

The state of the owl kingdoms likewise seemed to reflect a seemingly pleasant pattern as well. However, this trend wasn't created by the inner workings of nature, rather noble beings of a decidedly unique variety. These nature-defying creatures were the Glaux-driven owls, the ones that are considered to be from the mythical Guardians of Ga'Hoole.

While the affairs of the owl kingdoms could hardly be controlled by an outside force like the weather is to nature. If there had to be one particular location where the fate of entire generations of owls are decided upon, it would be the parliamentary hollow deep inside the Great Tree.

Despite the eerily pleasant warm and clear night sky outside, a dozen owls remained staunchly perched inside of the historic hollow, keen on honoring the Oath not by direct action, but with policy and open deliberation.

Every owl was perched on the same branch, symbolizing the unity of their ideals and loyalties. There could be no better way to interpret it: they stood for the Great Tree itself. And none of them were above this very fact, not even the king.

Said king, who was none other than Soren, was perched near the relative center of the branch right next to the parliament members. This had never been the tradition for the monarchy, however, the intuitive Tyto wished to dispense with the formalities and sought to symbolize that inside the parliament, they were all on equal footing and could see eye-to-eye on the same matters of importance.

Such benevolence and decisive leadership from actions like these has given Soren the respect of his constituents and the praise of his allies. Every single owl in the hollow seemed to huddle closer to Soren than they had with late king Coryn before him.

However, while every owl in parliament could see eye-to-eye with their king. No owl had the esteemed privilege of being as close to him as his mate, Pellimore was. And, likewise, Pelli granted that same special treatment to her king passionately, who was just as much at her mercy as she was to him.

Though, as the parliament members took their turns to give their lengthy reports. There was an almost foreboding tension between the two monarchs. Soren did his best to give a proper amount of attention and respect to the current parliament speaker, but his focus shifted uneasily to his female counterpart several times throughout that conversation, before swiftly returning his attention to whoever was giving the report. Pellimore, meanwhile, simply remained silent and focused.

There was no question that their bond was as strong as the toughest of metals. But for all of the steps taken in lessening the rigid formalities of ruling, Soren and Pelli could rarely demonstrate their love even in the simplest of ways.

It was for that reason Pelli was particularly reserved tonight. She could sense in her gizzard that despite the wonderful weather that awaited them, almost none of it would be spent with Soren. The weather would be changing soon, and weather interpretation sorties would resume almost nightly, taking Soren away from her along with it. And the moment there seemed to be a break in the weather, Soren would be joining his comrades colliering in a forest fire. Meanwhile, she would be stuck at the Great Tree, besides the occasional Search-and-Rescue mission in the Southern Kingdoms.

_And to think that Soren sabotaged the one opportunity we could be together on missions... _Pellimore thought bitterly to herself.

She still hasn't gotten over Soren's decision to reverse a policy made by the late monarchs Barran and Boron. The one that required the colliering chaw to have a search-and-rescue detachment attached to it due to the high number of owlets often in need of rescue during such natural disasters. It had been the only point of time she could justify joining her mate in missions on an occasional basis. But Soren saw it as no longer necessary, despite the objection made by her and several other parliament members.

Pelli wanted to confront Soren about all of this, but could never find the time or willpower to do so. She knew just as well as her mate what they were getting into the moment they realized they had been ascended to the throne. The generous free time they once had would be spent on ensuring the greatest owl civilization on Earth could continue to function. But at what cost?

She in no way blamed Soren for any of this, however. Nor was he naive to her feelings on the matter. Even now, despite Soren's refined ability from moons of ruling to maintain a sort of calm, focused elegance; she could sense his uncomfort. The issue was on his mind, but he was just as powerless as Pellimore to properly address it.

The two would continue to subconsciously contemplate the matter as the parliamentary report went on. At the moment, Sylvana of the Tracking Chaw had the floor, her otherwise uninteresting report had an unexpected twist by the end of it.

". . . However, I must also bring the parliament's attention to a somewhat disturbing matter that I was made aware of by an eagle who said he was affiliated with our ally, Mist, earlier tonight. May I proceed with disclosing this new information?"

Soren and Pelli's interest was immediately piqued, and they both glanced at each other briefly, before Soren answered.

"Of course, you may proceed, Sylvana, this may be rather important."

Soren hadn't heard from Mist in a long time, much to his regret. Thinking of her brought about many pleasant and distressing memories. Much more the latter given the circumstances, Soren could only guess what horror Mist had witnessed now.

Pellimore, in contrast, never had a chance to meet Mist. Everything she knew about the brave spotted owl came from Soren. Realizing just how out-of-touch she was in contrast to her mate, this would only sour her already dissatisfied mood.

_Just another thing I've missed out on. _Pelli concluded.

Sylvana, with the approval she needed, countiuned. "Thank you, Soren. From what we were told, Mist has stated that in the last moon at least several owls has mysteriously disappeared in Ambala. The nature of these disappearances are still unknown, but Mist has suggested that they are most unusual and figured to report her findings to us."

There was a heavy silence befalling the parliament. Soren would ultimately break it by asking the question that was on all of their minds.

"In Mist's opinion, does she believe that these disappearances are connected?"

It had been many moons since the end of the War of the Ember. The threat of hagsfiends and Pure Ones had long been forgotten by the masses. But Ga'Hoole remained vigilant even in the face of seemingly perpetual peace. Far too often did the Guardians believe that the Pure One menace had been abolished by destroying their leadership and the majority of their army. But that very complacency is what led to the War of the Ember in the first place, and now, they weren't willing to repeat the same mistakes as before.

They all knew that with Nyra gone, there was effectively no more Pure One leadership to take charge. But a sizeable chunk of the Pure One army managed to evade destruction after that decisive battle. While most of these owls were hireclaws or young ideological recruits, it wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility that a few fringe survivors to still be around, and vying for the perfect opportunity to resurrect the fallen Tytonic order.

For this reason alone, it was enough to take the report very seriously, even if no evidence seemed to indicate this possibility even at the slightest.

Sylvana gave her carefully worded answer. "As of now, Mist doesn't see any reason to believe that these unusual disappearances are related. However, further investigation into the issue is required before a more accurate assessment can be given."

"Hmm," Soren took a moment to register everything he has been told. "It is imperative we waste no time unraveling this case. Did Mist leave us any recommendations for how to approach this matter?"

"Mist has suggested that we dispatch at least a single member from the Tracking Chaw to aid her search and uncover what really happened. She doesn't think we should send any more than that as to avoid drawing unnecessary attention and causing undue panic."

Pelli, having been silent up this point, chimed in her own suggestion.

"While I do respect Mist's recommendations, I believe that a member from the Search-and-Rescue Chaw should also take part in this operation."

"I have to agree with my mate on this revision. This issue is serious enough to warrant a joint operation between the chaws."

The other parliament members unanimously agreed. It was decided that two Guardians, one from the tracking chaw and the other from the search-and-rescue chaw, would be sent to investigate the unusual disappearances in Ambala.

Otulissa inquired. "And, who exactly are we going to assign to this mission?"

Pellimore, instantly recalling the distressing time Bell went missing, already had the two owls in mind.

"Eglantine and Primrose are perfect choices for the task. They're both dual-chawed in tracking and search-and-rescue, and have proven themselves to be a coordinated pair in the past, especially in their search for our daughter, Bell, when she went missing."

"I couldn't have thought of a better choice, my dear." Soren complimented.

Pelli took the few moments precious moments to beam from her mate's praise, but just as quickly returned to her professional demeanor.

"Any objections?" Soren inquired to his fellow parliament members. Only silence followed.

Soren continued. "Excellent, then it is decided. Eglantine and Primrose will head-up this special assignment for however long it may require them, effective immediately."

The meeting was close to being adjourned, so some less formal discussion was naturally bound to occur.

Gylfie, having a long history with Mist, said. "Thank Glaux for Mist. I think we owe most of our accomplishments to her and her allies."

Most other members of parliament, mainly those from the Chaw of Chaws, agreed wholeheartedly. They each brought up something attributed to her, such as her infiltrating St. Aegolius and saving dozens of eggs, to her convincing the flying snakes to help Ga'Hoole during the siege of the Great Tree, effectively saving Soren and Martin in the process. Every other mentioning of her seemed to bring about a particularly strong feeling of nostalgia for all of them, except Pelli.

After a short-period of time. Pelli, for whatever reason, had a sudden recollection from her own experience and interjected.

"Let's not forget the actions of Bess, however."

Everyone shifted their attention to her, before remembering the owl behind that name.

"Ah, yes, 'The Knower.'" Otulissa recalled, with what Pelli thought was even a slight touch of envy in her voice. "Her knowledge in certain areas have, as much I hate to admit it, equaled or surpassed my own. Without her expertise, we never would've found the Middle Kingdoms, of all things."

"That was a remarkable breakthrough, no doubt about it." Soren remarked, it still shocked him how an owl that isn't even apart of Ga'Hoole could be so smart.

"Her role in protecting our books cannot be easily dismissed either." Otulissa brought up once more.

"And the Ember of Hoole." Pelli added quickly. She recalled that fact very well. After all, she was the one to take it to her.

"Yes…" Otulissa answered hesitantly. "Though in hindsight, we should've considered somewhere else."

"Why is that?" Gylfie asked.

"Well, we were lucky that Coryn didn't realize he had a fake ember. Surely, once he realized, he would've expected it to be hidden at the Palace of Mist, don't you think so? I would hate to imagine to imagine what the Striga would've done to her if they found out."

Pelli conceded to the point Outlissa was making, but didn't let it deter her. "A fair point, but that doesn't undermine Bess's actions at the slightest. She could have declined it altogether, and then where would we hide it? Not with Mist, I'd assume?"

Otulissa sighed. "Those were troubling times for all of us, but I'm just glad we all managed to get through it unscathed — well . . ." She motioned a talon towards her eyepatch. "Mostly unscathed."

Everyone nodded empathetically. Pelli also remembered how she had almost been killed during that battle, and how Bell had saved her life, almost at the cost of Bell's own. She didn't wish to mention it, however, as such negative thoughts had no place in the parliament at this point of time.

Soren, wishing to change the subject, brought up his own recollection of Bess.

"I know this isn't as important, but Bess's translation of many of the Other's works has helped us in a variety of ways. I still remember the nights me and Pelli read a few of the newest stories she had translated . . ."

Soren seemed to daze off for a moment, the topic was clearly reminiscent over those exciting nights where their relationship had been forged. Soren gave a long, pained stare at Pelli, knowing that such nights between them were likely long gone.

Sylvana, who wasn't as familiar with Bess, asked. "I hate to interject, but when was the last time we've been in contact with her?"

"Oh, it's been a long time." Outlissa struggled to recollect. "Before the War of the Ember, I'm fairly certain, and that was only to report that the Ember of Hoole was compromised. It's somewhat unusual that I haven't received a letter from her since, but, not unexpected."

This piece of information gave Pellimore a sudden idea. She had long wanted to meet Bess again more formally. In addition, it would prove to be the perfect excuse for her and Soren to have a few nights off. All she needed to do was convinced parliament and her mate to accept the idea.

Pelli, knowing her mate quite well, was suddenly very active. The moment the opportunity arises, she went about turning the situation in her and Soren's favor.

Pelli turned to Soren, there was some concern in her eyes. "That is most alarming, don't you think?"

"Quite the contrary," Soren assured. "Bess would only come to us regarding urgent matters. Her not coming here probably means there's nothing to report."

_Of course, he's trying to go against me. _Pelli mused. _Guess I'll have to be a little bit sterner._

"How can you be so sure?" Pelli challenged, catching Soren by surprise with her sudden forcefulness.

"Well . . . I feel certain in my gizzard that she's fine. But you're right, there is no way to know for sure."

"Don't you think we should check up on her then? Especially with all of these disappearances going on?"

Soren studied Pellimore carefully. She normally wasn't like this, especially during matters like this.

Gylfie nodded. "I think Pelli has a good point, Soren. It can't hurt for us to pay a quick visit, can it?"

The rest of the parliament seemed to reflect a similar sentiment. Soren, being a fair king, ultimately gave in to their suggestion.

"All of your concerns have been noted. As such, I'll depart to visit her as soon as this meeting is adjourned."

Pelli, with a knowing smile, made her move.

"I don't think it would be wise for our king to make such a visit alone. Especially not with the disappearances going on at the moment. It is only proper that I join him for this task."

She gave a sidelong look at Soren. "Besides, I think Bess is deserving of seeing both the king and queen at the same time."

Soren playfully glared at her, his artificial annoyance masked how impressed he was about how easily she got her way. Though, as to be expected, her disappearance would require some change of plans.

"Not trying to object, Pelli, but I do have a question." Otulissa stated.

"Of course, by all means ask."

"The rest of us in Parliament can handle the affairs of the Great Tree for however long you two will be gone. But, your disappearance from the search-and-rescue chaw will complicate things slightly, especially with the situation going on in Ambala. If something, Glaux-forbid, were to happen necessitating the deployment of the chaw, who should take up command?"

"Good question," Pelli took a moment to contemplate the options. "Twilight makes a good candidate. I think he alone could solve any crises by himself if it came down to that. Nonetheless, he should serve as a good substitute ryb until I return."

"Very well, I have no further objections."

"Anything else needing to be discussed?" Soren asked finally. Once again, no owl spoke up.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned."

The members of parliament left the chamber one by one, Soren and Pelli, as usual, took their time departing, seeking to use the time to chat privately between themselves.

"I must say you're quite tenacious when it comes to me tonight, not that I'm complaining, of course."

She languidly traced the rim of his facial feathers with her left wing's outermost feather.

"You can't keep distancing yourself from me forever, my dear. We have to make up for all that lost time together when you decided the colliering chaw shouldn't have a search-and-rescue detachment anymore."

With that, she separated away from him and quickly stepped out of the hollow. Soren followed her, determined to make his case.

"Oh come on Pelli. You know full well that was the right call. Search-and-rescue shouldn't be tied down to Colliering."

Pelli stopped suddenly, turning to him sharply. "Maybe instead the king should always be tied down to his queen, like you will be tonight."

Soren churred. "I'm sure you'll be too much for me to handle. You're quite determined to keep me from going anywhere else."

"As if there was any doubt, this has been a long-time coming." With that, she resumed walking. Making her way to their hollow with Soren in tow.

"Quite feisty tonight, aren't you? It's no wonder where our daughters got that trait from."

"You know what, Soren," she let Soren catch up to her, so they walked side by side. "You just gave me the perfect idea. I think our daughters should join us for this trip, so Bess can see the whole family."

"Oh Glaux, I don't think the Palace of Mist could possibly be large enough to accommodate all of us."

Pelli smirked. "There's only one way to find out."

"That there is, and to make it up to for earlier transgressions, I gladly accept your proposal."

"I knew you would." Stopping him dead in his tracks with her right wing, she pressed her beak against his, establishing a firm kiss. Soren was caught off guard, but was hardly offended by the sudden action. Rather, he reveled in it.

Upon separation, they both caught their breath, before Pelli said finally.

"Let's go fetch our daughters. I'm sure they'll be excited."

Soren and Pelli proceeded to search for their daughters, separating temporarily to halve the time. Approaching the rybs overseeing their respective daughters, they explained their plans truthfully and inquired if such an arrangement was possible. In all cases, the rybs agreed, and there were no complications to hinder them.

The Three B's, who were bound to have a stale night in their chaws, gladly welcomed the change of plans and were eager to join their parents. By midnight, they were finally ready and departed at once.

In-flight, before anything else was discussed, Soren and Pelli made it explicitly clear that the location of the Palace of Mist is not to be revealed to anyone else without proper approval from them. The daughters understood immediately and vowed to keep the location hidden. Their maturity and trustworthiness warranted no further instruction from the two parents.

With no opposing wind or otherwise unpleasant weather, the group flew on unabated and casually, with no need to rush. The Three B's, full of lively energy, flew in all sorts of styles. From mock combat flying, to acrobatics, to even formation flying. Soren and Pelli meanwhile kept their flight path straight and true as to avoid getting lost, all the while, complimenting their daughters on their superb flying skills.

The sea below them eventually transitioned to the cliffy landscape of Cape Glaux. Within a few minutes, said landscape morphed into the verdant vegetation of Silverveil.

Near the interior of the region, the Three B's tested their hunting skills and caught enough prey to satisfy both them and their parents. Once again, the parents complimented their daughters' capabilities, and reflected emotionally on how much they've grown up.

The last scenery change occurred a short while after that, with the vegetation changing into dense, impenetrable forest. Using landmarks for navigation is near impossible besides a few key locations, Soren and Pelli relied on other methods to more precisely locate the remote structure.

Before proceeding any further, the group ensured they weren't being followed by any unwanted followers. While it was unlikely anyone in the region had malice intent, disclosing Bess's location was against her wishes, and the Tytos were keen on honoring her request she had given repeatedly in the past.

Entering the valley, the waterfall assaulted their hearing, but they were still able to hear the chimes of a boreal. Immediately that all halted mid-flight, knowing they had found who they were looking for.

It went without saying that to disturb her while she was singing would be highly disrespect and improper. The mist generated from the waterfall helped hide them out of sight without wetting their feathers too terribly.

The song was quite simply beautiful for the Tytos to listen to. Blythe found herself particularly drawn to it, being a talented singer herself.

Once she completed, the five Tytos began their approach. Entering through the bell tower, they proceeded into the main library. Alighting down casually, the Tytos scanned the area, but no owl was there to greet them. The distant, subtle sound of the waterfall was the only thing that could be heard.

"Most unusual, she always used to greet us." Soren whispered, a peculiar feeling entered his gizzard, one of dread.

"Stick close to me." Soren ordered. The Three B's huddled up, while Pellimore adopted a more alert posture.

Soren started to regret not taking battleclaws. He didn't see the need for it after the War of the Ember. But he should've suspected something was wrong with Bess. To the very least, she should've sent a letter of correspondence to Otulissa, but she hadn't.

_Pelli was right after all. _Soren mused to himself. _If only we took the matter more seriously._

The Tytos crept slowly to the maparium, as it was called. They knew Bess was in here, somewhere, they just heard her a few moments ago. Or was that their imagination? An illusion?

"I think we should leave." Bell whimpered.

Pelli, taking a bold risk, called out suddenly.

"Bess? Are you there? It's me, Pelli. I'm here with my mate, Soren, and our daughters. We just wanted to pay a visit."

Only silence answered them, it seemed the only thing to occupy the Palace of Mist was the books and the Tytos themselves.

Soren struggled to make a decision. "I . . . I'm not sure-"

The Tytos all flicked their heads towards a cabinet close to them. They heard movement emanate from there. Before long, a boreal owl entered their view, a stone arrowhead in her grasp. The two parties recognized each other instantly after a short period of tense observation.

"My Glaux . . . it is you!" She dropped the arrowhead and strolled over to them quickly. Soren had never seen her so relieved and happy to have visitors. This fact didn't put aside their anxiety, but they too greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Bess, what happened to you? You've been silent for so long, we were starting to get worried." Soren asked quickly, the Three B's separated themselves and studied the boreal owl curiously, having only seen her once before.

Bess shook her head quickly, she stammered. "I- I thought you were Pure Ones. I haven't been outside the Palace of Mist since we moved the Ember of Hoole."

"Why didn't you write a message to Otulissa to inquire about all of this?" Pelli inquired.

Her breathing slowed, as she calmed herself down. "I was too scared . . . I didn't want to risk being discovered. There was no way of knowing if the Pure Ones or the Guardians won, and I didn't want to find out if the worst had truly happened."

The Tytos glanced at one another. Bess issued a nervous churr.

"With you all here, I take it that the Guardians won? Unless, you all are now Pure Ones."

"You can rest assured; the Pure Ones are no more." Pelli answered softly.

Bess sighed, relaxing her worked-up system. "You mean-"

"Yes," Soren answered this time. "There's no more threats: no more hagsfiends, no Pure Ones, no owls eyeing for the Ember. You're living in a peaceful world, one you helped to create."

Bess couldn't believe it, she was breathless. "This- . . . I never thought I would hear that in my lifetime. But it's true. Coryn did it, we all did."

The mentioning of Coryn hit them all particularly hard. It only got worse when Bess asked.

"I take it Coryn is busy with ruling the Great Tree? I sure would like to see him again."

Soren and Pelli exchanged pitiful glances to one another, as if trying to figure out who should break the news to her.

Bess's idle expression quickly changed to confusion, then it hit her harder than a book falling from the highest self.

"No . . ." she shook her head rapidly, desperate denial seeping through her voice.

"I'm sorry, Bess. I did everything I could to try and save him, but it was too late. He's in Glaumora now, watching us from up there, along with your father."

A single tear slithered it's way down from Bess's right eye. "And the others? Don't tell me there's more . . ."

"Everyone else you knew is still alive, all thanks to Coryn's noble sacrifice. But the losses were still great."

"A lot of good owls and other noble creatures paid the ultimate cost to achieve this peace we've been longing for. Hopefully, thanks to Coryn's actions, such bloody struggles will never return for a long time."

"Yes, there's that to look forward to." Bess commented weakly. "But with King Coryn gone, who rules Ga'Hoole?"

"The noble and righteous, of course. But if you mean who are the monarchs, you need to look no further than where we stand."

"My Glaux, you two are the rulers now? Things have changed in ways that I never would've expected. But you two were natural choices, and I'm sure Ga'Hoole is doing very well under your rule."

"You are as wise as ever, Bess. The only thing to plague Ga'Hoole are the energetic chawlets and the occasional issue of trivial importance."

The two Tytos considered mentioning the present situation in Ambala, but figured there was no need to scare Bess about such matters until they were of real concern.

"I see," Bess seemed to have something on her mind. "I hate to ask, but if you all have the time, I would certainly love to ask you all quite a few questions. I've been out of the loop, as you can imagine and would like to address that."

"Of course, Bess. We came here for that very reason."

The Tytos spent nearly an hour covering a wide range of topics from historic events to personal matters. They started from where Bess last saw them, worked their way to events of the War of the Ember, and into where things were now.

Upon giving the full picture, Bess inquired to know more about the Three B's, and the young females all started up a brief conversation with her. After a short while, they confessed their interest in exploring the Palace of Mist. Bess didn't mind, but insisted that they try not to touch anything. The daughters agreed and were on their way.

Bess and Pellimore took the time to finally acquaintance themselves fully. Bess would come to realize just how impactful her translation work was on Pelli. The two would spend a fair bit of time discussing certain stories the two have read, their meanings, and theories they had about them.

For all the positivity in their conversation, the female boreal found herself at a fall when her mind arrived on more personal dilemmas.

The adult Tytos instantly sensed the shift of mood, and inquired what was wrong.

"I've been thinking for quite some time about my situation and how I've lived here for years now, alone. There was no doubt in my mind that I would live and die here as such, but . . ."

She was forced to pause. The conflicting nature of the subject was apparent. The Tytos listened attentively, still unsure where she was going with this.

"I just don't know what to do. I've been reconsidering my position ever since I got another dream of when my father said that when I grow older, I'll fly out and find one of my kind."

Soren and Pelli exchanged knowing glances, they've both been in that position before, and it seemed even the most intentionally-isolated owl was caving to the pressure.

"I've lived years in solitary, with my passion and loyalty only being to this place, its books, and my father. But I'm obviously conflicted, I've never felt so alone after that stormy night when I last saw all of you. Seeing you two, together, with your owlets all grown up . . . it makes me want to be a mother. To have owlets to take care of me, to have them follow in my footsteps of translating all these pieces of literature, and to sing for me when I inevitably leave this earth to join my father."

Bess shook her head.

"But I'm too weak, I've committed to never leaving this place. Besides, what male would want to live here with me? I'm deeply troubled, and at this point, I could use any advice I can get. Especially from you two."

The two Tytos were somewhat stunned. They didn't quite know how to approach the matter, it was complicated and very difficult to solve. But, they tried nonetheless.

"Has there ever been a time you encountered one of your own kind of the opposite sex?"

Bess snorted. "Oh yes, you've heard of me speak of him before. He was quite a charmer. Tricked me into thinking he was poisoned, had me sing for him, then tried stealing the Ember of Hoole, all the while, trying to kill me in the process."

"Well, I guess we have that in common. The one I've come to love tried killing me as well." Soren quipped. Pelli gave him a withering glare.

Bess churred softly. "I guess we do. And I won't lie, I do particularly admire how your relationship is centered around books. It would be something I'd love to emulate with my own counterpart."

"Have you thought about looking?" Pelli asked.

"Of course not!"

"Hmm, well . . . how willing are you to have Guardians visit, more specifically, perhaps boreal Guardians?"

"What are you two scheming?"

"We will admit that you are a very important ally of the Great Tree. Your knowledge and wealth of books cannot be ignored. In addition, you can translate the Other's language along with Jouzhen. As such, so long as you're willing, I don't see why we can't convince a few owls to take part in a special program where they come here to be tutored by you."

"We'll mix the species of the candidate every now and then, as to avoid it being obvious."

"Yes, and you may do whatever your heart desires. This opportunity will be just that: an opportunity. If in the end you don't want a mate, then there's no problem. If there is one you have a particular interest in, we'll be sure to find a way to extend his stay."

"Your offer is oddly tantalizing. It might be worth trying, if only once." She tapped several of her talons on the ground nervously. "I'll have a final answer by tomorrow."

"There's no rush, Bess, do whatever your gizzard tells you to."

"I greatly appreciate what both of you have done for me."

"Don't mention it."

Bess yawned, fatigue setting in. "Sorry, got little sleep last day, have been working on translating a rather lengthy book. I have a little bit left I need to finish before daybreak. I hope you don't mind if I call it for tonight."

"Of course not. Though, me and Soren don't exactly have any plans to return to the Great Tree just yet."

Bess nodded. "I see. I certainly don't mind you all staying here for another night." She suddenly remembered something. "Ah, actually, this is perfect."

"Really? Do tell."

"Given how much you two enjoy reading the Others' stories I translate. There's quite a few I have lying around in a more remote section of this place. I think it'll be perfect for you two, will feel just like a hollow at the Great Tree, little noise comes in and out, and it's the only spot I'm willing to use candles, which I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Candles? I thought fire was completely off-limits here?"

"Well, let's just say I trust you two enough with them, given how the Great Tree uses them quite often."

"Fair point, I'm glad you're willing to make exceptions for us."

"Let's go find your daughters before we make our way over to there. I'll have them help me out with my work, and give them a place to rest."

"That sounds perfect."

The three owls followed the distinctive chatter of the Three B's. In less than a minute, they tracked them down and grabbed their attention.

"Daughters, we'll all be sleeping here today. Me and Soren will be retiring for tonight in our own chamber. Bess will be going to sleep soon as well, and she'll find you an appropriate place to sleep. If you need us, let Bess know, and she'll direct her to where we'll be staying, okay?"

"Yes ma."

"Goodlight, young ones."

"Goodlight, parents."

With that, Bess took the parents to the location she had in mind. They were meet with only rows of deteriorating bookshelves against a wall.

"As much as I enjoy books, I don't think this area matches the description you gave us."

"Good observation. However, there's more that meets the eye."

Bess approached one of the bookshelves barren without books and with part of the wood hollowed out. With a fair amount of effort, she made the bookshelf swing outward as would a door, revealing a secret room, barren and unoccupied besides the items Bess herself put in there.

The Tytos gasped in surprise.

"I discovered this chamber purely by coincidence not too long ago. I was removing several books from it, when I noticed that it unusually moved whenever pressure was applied. After some further testing, I got it to open, and I've been glad to have discovered it since."

"Wow," Soren exclaimed. "The Others sure are full of surprises."

"Indeed, this chamber has proved to be a perfect discovery for me. As you can imagine, after the boreal owl tried hunting down the Ember of Hoole, I needed a more secure location for both myself and other important items."

The group entered inside of the chamber. A half dozen books were piled up near the front-left portion of the area, in addition, there was a box of some kind they could not recognize. Alongside it was a single nest with rabbit's ear moss, one Bess clearly had used in the past. Two unused candles were also located inside. The stone walls had several noticeable cracks in them, but it was in otherwise good condition.

"Interesting. I take it you sleep here now?"

"Oh, I did for the longest of time due to my fear of being ambushed while I slept. But, as of late, I've barely touched this chamber besides storing a few sensitive items."

Bess went on to grab the box and pull something out of it, a stick of some kind, but not a naturally occurring one. It had a red color near the top of it. She was extremely delicate with it and moved to the opposite side of the chamber, where the candles were.

Extending the stick as far away from her as possible, she motioned to the Tytos to step away from her. "You two might want to stand back, I've only done this once before."

In one sudden stroke, she slid the stick against the stone floor and the red-section ignited, flashing briefly before stabilizing into a small fire. Acting quickly, Bess lit the candles before giving the stick a good flick, stifling the flame at once. The candlelight illuminated all of them, leaving shadows in their wakes.

The Barn owls were both confused and amazed by the spectacle. Especially Soren, who believed he and the Guardians were the only owls to understand the true nature of fire.

"What- how did you . . ."

Bess churred. "Magen, of course. A scholar like me has come to discover how to make fire without an outside source."

For a moment, both Soren and Pelli believed her. But they weren't so easily fooled.

"I'm just joking. These are what the Others called 'matches.' Think of fire branches but only used for a short-period of time. The reason they ignite is due to friction, and the flammable material near where the red head once was."

"That's, quite fascinating. Though, I don't understand why you would keep them if fire was so much of a risk for you."

"I very much considered destroying it upon discovery. But, due to the nature of certain books located here. I decided to keep it in case the Pure Ones or St. Aegolius raided this place to try and acquire knowledge on higher magnetics that Otulissa has told me so much about. While I can never imagine myself in good faith burning a good book, higher magnetics is too dangerous to fall in the wrong talons, hence, I kept them as a last resort."

"Can they be weaponized?" Soren asked suddenly, worried about their potential.

"Anything can be used as a weapon. But as you just saw, these matches don't last very long. I suppose they could be very dangerous if one wants to create a quick fire easily, which may come in handy for certain situations."

"I see. Interesting, your experience with flames are admirable."

"Thank you, but I'm merely an amateur at the art."

Pelli suddenly asked. "Why didn't you rush here when we first arrived? Surely this was a better hiding spot than the one you were in."

"I would've. But I didn't think I had enough time to open it, enter, then close it without you all at least hearing it close. I know the Pure Ones weren't the brightest bunch, but I didn't want to risk it."

"I guess in hindsight it was a good thing you didn't, as you said little sound enters or leaves the chamber?"

"Indeed. If I had sealed myself off in there, I never would've heard Pelli call out to me. We were quite lucky."

"That we were."

"Well, I'll give you two some privacy. You'll have plenty to read. Just be mindful of the candles."

"We will. But, will we be able to get out once you the close the bookshelf?"

"You should, as I've done so many times before. But if for whatever reason it gets jammed, we can just cut through the wood and get you out that way."

"Oh, that's reassuring."

"Anyways, goodlight you two, and tell me what you think about the stories tomorrow night."

"We will. Goodlight."

With that, Bess stepped out and pulled the bookshelf towards her, shutting it after several moments.

With their privacy secured, the two Tytos stared affectionately at each other. Both of their thoughts fell upon their counterpart. The way their counterpart's appearance seemed to sharpen under the scrutiny of smooth candlelight reignited a long-withheld urge for each other. Most of all, were mesmerized by each other's obsidian eyes. Both could see the burning desires flicker within them, revealing without a word how they would inevitably end the night together.

"Who would've ever thought that being enclosed inside of a chamber could feel so . . . liberating?" Pelli asked out loud.

"I feel exactly the same way. If I were trapped in here for the rest of my life, then I couldn't be happier, as I have everything I could ever want standing right in front of me."

"I couldn't agree more, my lovely Soren." Pelli found herself motivated to reveal her personal feelings.

"Soren . . . for far too long I felt like I was stuck inside a chamber like this all alone, like Bess. I thought for the rest of my life I would live a trapped existence in a free world."

"But now . . . thanks to Bess, we now live a free existence inside a trapped world. Even if it is only for one night, I do not intend to waste it, and I hope you aren't going to either. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Completely. I'll do anything to make you happy, Pelli, it's the promise I've made when becoming your mate."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. Let's make this a night we won't forget."

"So, what should we start with?"

Pelli studied the book titles, before finding one of particular interest. She lifted it off the ground with her port foot and examined it.

"The Tragedy of Macbeth." Pelli read, her curiosity immediately piqued. "The name sounds much like one from the dire wolf clans of the Beyond."

Soren seemed unsure about the choice. "A tragedy? Are you sure you don't want to pick something different? Something perhaps a bit more jovial?"

Pelli seemed set on her initial decision. "We will, but for now, I got a feeling in my gizzard that this will be an enlightening read."

"Whatever you say, Pelli, I'll enjoy it if you do."

Lying down on their bellies, side by side. They opened the book that laid in front of them, all the while, rubbing their cheeks against each other, and nibbling at the stray facial feather. The two read thoroughly through the first act, unsure of what the story would bring. By the end of the first act, they were hooked.

"Macbeth and Lady Macbeth have Kludd and Nyra written all over them." Pelli commented.

"I think that may be an insult to the former pair. But I do see what you mean based from what Coryn told us those many moons ago. About how Kludd and Nyra planned thoroughly to kill the former High Tyto solely for the sake of power. Just like what Macbeth and his mate are doing now. The resemblance is uncanny."

Pelli, having a mischievous thought of her own, decided to ask.

"Would you've ever consider doing something of that sort if the opportunity was in front of you?"

"Killing a rightful king just for the sake of power? Never! It violates the Guardian Oath and is a pure act of evil."

"Even if I demanded for you to?"

Soren, shocking both himself and her, hesitated. Pelli responded assuringly.

"Don't worry, my dear, I would never force you to do such a vile act. But your loyalty to me is quite telling, and, admirable if I do say so myself."

The two proceeded on to the next act, engrossed in the developing plot. The second act quickly turned into the third. Third into fourth. And then finally, the climatic end finished in the fifth and final act. The Tytos were quite simply satisfied by the resolution, the story would come to be one of their favorites, though, not quite as good as the ones about King Arthur that they've read before.

"I must say that was a meaningful tale."

"That it was. We should use it as an example of what not to do in ruling."

"Does that include not listening to your mate's demands?" Pelli quipped.

"Sadly, I think I may be just as powerless as Macbeth when it comes to you. For better or for worse, I'm committed to sharing my fate with you."

"As am I, and unlike this tragedy, the only future we will have is a bright one, my dear."

"I always feel reassured by your statements, Pelli. Your optimism equals or surpasses my own. That is but one out of the many reasons why I love you."

"I'll never tire from your compliments."

"Neither will I."

The two moved in for a passionate kiss, shutting their eyes to harbor the taste and sensation. Pelli tilted her head ever so slightly to the side to better explore him with her tongue. Soren struggled to compete with her due to the pleasure she bestowed him, but he injected a similarly passionate feeling of love into her. But the two were still hungry for more when they separated.

Catching their breath, the two studied every part of their counterpart.

For Soren, the candlelight made Pelli look as alluring as ever, her silky white belly feathers and unmarked face enraptured him. He was convinced that no owl born in this world could be so perfect, she had to have fallen out of the sky from Glaumora, only to be found by him a short-while later. He was as hopelessly drawn to her as he was when he first saw her trapped inside that hollow in Ambala during a forest fire, the flames of which gave her a similarly impressionable appearance as it did now. And she still looked as young and beautiful as she was during their most meaningful nights in the library at the Great Tree, doing exactly what they were doing now. He craved her, now more than ever.

Pelli, meanwhile, could only admire how fortunate she had been to find Soren when she did. His battle scars, patchy, ash-colored leg feathers, and tarnished beak and talons only made him that much more attractive in her eyes. Appearing as a seasoned, hardened owl that belie his ultimately pleasant personality. He had everything Pelli could possibly ask for, and more. She could only remember how irreversibly hooked she was to him when they had first met, something she struggled for nights on end to hide from him until the time was right. Tonight, however, there would be no more hiding. She was determined to prove her love for him, and desired to make him yearn for more of her for nights to come.

Breaking the silence at long last. Soren commented.

"That . . . was simply wonderful . . . Pelli."

"That goes . . . without saying . . . my dear."

Recovering swiftly, Soren stood, walked towards the book pile slightly in front of her, turned back to her, and stated.

"Let's get started on another book, what are you in the mood for?"

"_Romance_ . . ."

Without warning, Pelli firmly grabbed hold of Soren's starboard leg with her starboard claw and dragged him down on top of her.

"But I'd much prefer the real thing."

For the second time, she locked beaks with him, though this time with much more fervor. Soren, overcoming his initial shock, found himself enslaved to her advances. He moaned into her beak as he returned the favor. She languidly caressed his upper back with her wings, soothing him even further.

Eventually, Soren, overpowering his lust. Broke away from her sloppily. Pelli eyed him somewhat expectantly, but some confusion followed when he didn't continue.

"Come on Pelli, let's at least finish one more book. You know Bess is going to be asking tomorrow night. I promise we'll get right to it immediately after we finish reading."

"You're really going to play hard to get with me at a time like this?"

Soren felt a small bit of guilt flow through him, followed by dread after what she says next.

"Fine, I can play this game too. You better prepare yourself."

"Do your worst."

With that, he stood up once again, grabbed a random book from the pile, laid back down to the left of where Pelli presently laid, and started reading it at once. Pelli stared him down the entire time, coveting him and conspiring on what to do. Within seconds, she had the perfect idea.

Sliding up against his right flank, her belly feathers tickling him, she wrapped her wings around him and buried her beak into his nape and proceeded to preen him diligently. Soren tried to appear unfazed by her attempt to influence him, staring blankly at the text on the page, but couldn't focus due to the amount of elation she forced upon him. He cursed her natural ability to get under his feathers — literally.

She worked her way down from his nape to his starboard wings. Soren fought desperately to avoid shuddering when she nibbled the spot between his body and wing. His efforts where only partially successful.

Soren, somewhat confident he can resist her now, stated. "I'll admit Pelli that you have a delicate touch with your beak. But you're only wasting your precious energy. Come, join me in reading this book. I'll gladly return the favor if you do."

_You'll be returning the favor alright. But not under your own terms._

Pelli didn't respond, but she did stop her preening session. After a brief moment, she also separated away from him slowly. Soren silently cherished his apparent victory, believing he finally got her to her senses. He returned to the book itself, actually trying this time to read it. However, he realized too late that despite stopping, she hadn't joined him at his side. Soren noticed something fiddling with his tail feathers.

After what felt like a short pause, sudden euphoria shot through him without warning. His unprepared mind and body were beyond overwhelmed. With back arched sharply and his talons scrapped at the floor, he pitifully moaned in defeat as he now recognized the wet, protruding tongue of Pelli probing his depths was what had caused said reaction.

He turned his head around slowly, to view the perpetrator that flooded him with such a sensation.

"Oh my Glaux . . . Pelli . . ." He gulped heavily. Unable to finish his statement.

She halted her unconventional maneuver and glanced at him. Feigning innocence, she issued her sly explanation.

"Whoops, I was trying to preen you, but you moved in the wrong direction."

Something within Soren suddenly clicked, removing his restraint and filling him with lust that he was now willing to act upon.

_That's it Pelli. You want me? You'll have me._

Regathering his senses, Soren closed the book and focused in on his mate. Based on the look he gave her, Pelli was thrilled that her creativity has won him over.

"What's wrong, my dear? I thought you were going to finish that book?"

"Oh I'll finish that book . . . but first I'm going to get payback for that naughty little stunt of yours."

"And, how exactly do you intend on doing that?"

"By flooding you with pleasure."

Soren didn't waste any time and started to preen her like she had to him. He straightened her facial feathers first, before slowly working his way down lower and lower, not leaving any part of her untouched by his beak.

Pelli, pleased by his efforts, returned the favor by completing what she started. She started near the area between his legs again, forcing Soren to respond.

"Your preening skills have far surpassed my own. But no tongue this time, please."

She pulled away from him, causing Soren to stop as well. Standing face-to-face, Pelli nibbled at his beak briefly before assuring.

"Your wish is my command."

With that, Soren resumed preening her breast feathers. Pelli didn't presume her own work on him, instantly causing him to become suspicious. Before he could inquire her intentions, a familiar sensation shot through him once again and his legs buckled, resulting in him collapsing. Pelli kept a snug hold on him, with the outermost feather still impaled in him.

"Pelli!" Soren gasped.

She giggled. "You never said feathers were off-limit. Besides, you seem to be enjoying it."

"In a moment . . . you will be too."

Having been deceived a second time, Soren didn't hold back and imitated her. Coating the outermost feather on his starboard wing, he buried it in her with sudden ferocity. The sensation blindsided her, stunning her for several seconds. He didn't stop there, and began sliding it in and out of her in a cynical fashion.

"Ah . . . that's it Soren . . . you're an owl . . . mmm . . . true to your word."

Not wanting to leave him out of the loop, she began her own calculated movements with her feather, leaving him almost breathless.

"I hate you . . . for tricking me in such a way . . . but I love you for doing it . . . all the same."

"Why don't you . . . punish me then?"

"You need not . . . even ask . . ."

The love-struck Tytos continued impaling each other for several minutes, before ultimately stopping as to avoid spoiling their interaction too early.

Pelli took several steps forward, away from Soren before bending over and exposing her most sacred region, offering herself up in the most explicit of manners. Soren let his instincts take hold and mounted her, pinning her to the ground beneath him. Though he was in the prime position to truly begin their intimate ritual, Soren withheld the urge. Pelli's needy shrieks called to him desperately. Her tail angled upwards, rubbing his underbelly regions, trying to entice him to seal the bond once again. Soren narrowly avoided giving in to her.

"Soren, please." Pelli begged. "Don't tease me like this. This is the moment we've been longing for. I love you with all of my heart and I would give anything to be with you. Take me right here and now, prove your devotion to me once again, and I'll be happy."

He wanted to return the favor with his tongue, but it was abundantly clear that she wanted to advance the interaction to the next stage. The thought of owlets also briefly crossed his mind, which was something they could not afford at the moment. Still, his love for her prevented him from making such a cruel declination. He was determined just as much she was to prove his love for her.

Angling his tail beneath hers, a sudden pelvic thrust followed, resulting in glorious copulation.

"Ah . . . thank you, Soren . . . it's been far too long."

"Anything for you . . . I've missed the way you've made me feel."

"As have I. Don't hold back, flood me with pleasure."

To answer her, he thrusted against her again, an erotic moan escaped their beaks.

Adopting a steady pace, he acclimated himself with the wondrous amount of pleasure she overwhelmed him with. In doing so, he ensured both of their stamina wasn't drained at too fast of a rate. Though, with each passing thrust, he bolstered both the intensity and frequency of such in an almost calculated manner.

"Mmm . . . just like that . . . ah . . . I don't know how much more I can take."

"Neither can I. Oh Pelli . . . I can't imagine my life without you."

"I wouldn't have one . . . if it weren't for you. We were always . . . meant to be."

Soren's thrust started to reach its maximum intensity. The sexual tension inside built up quickly, his inevitable release was only a matter of time. His mate, likewise, also had little holding her back. She egged him on.

"Keep going Soren! Whatever you do . . . don't stop!"

He hadn't planned to at the slightest. He yearned for the climax, to be consumed in a blaze of ecstasy with his mate. He was so close, but her reminding him of that fact reactivated a particular thought in his mind. One of imperative importance that overrides all else.

Just before the inevitable, his movements slowed then stopped all at once. He separated his rear from hers, but could still feel the pervading heat coming from her entrance. Pelli flipped her head around to look at him, but it wasn't confusion she expressed, rather guilt. She had tried to get him to plant his seed in her — to give them another brood of eggs.

Soren sighed knowingly. "Pelli . . ."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I-"

Soren stepped off of her. With an encouraging wing, he tried getting her to face him. But she refused to look at him, too embarrassed.

"There's no need to hide the truth from me, Pelli. It's just us here, alone. Tell me why you tried it."

Pelli sighed defeatedly.

"I just can't handle the fact that after tonight, we may be separated for far too long again. I wanted to push you over the edge so we can have an excuse to raise a new brood — together. I was selfish, caring more about our own feelings over the responsibilities we have as monarchs. I'm sorry."

Soren looked at her empathically.

"No, it's my fault that it has come to this."

"Ever since Coryn's death and the end of the Pure Ones. I blamed myself for his death and the deaths of many other good creatures due to our complacency. I encouraged Coryn to regularly take time off from his duties as king, overconfident that the Pure Ones would never recover with their heir defecting and taking the Ember of Hoole along with him. As history has showed us, I was wrong."

"Hence, when we became the monarchs, I wanted to ensure that such a mistake could never happen again. But only now do I realize just how much of a toll it caused upon you. I should be the one apologizing, not you."

"You never thought about telling me any of this? I surely would have understood if you did."

"I was too scarred, I didn't want to make it appear like I've grown paranoid. In truth, I have, every night I worry that this peace is only temporary. It's clouded my mind like the plague."

"Soren . . . you and I both know we can't live in constant fear of us losing our grip over the peace in the owl kingdoms. That same fear is what drove Macbeth and his mate mad, we cannot let that happen to us either."

"You're right. But we also cannot bring eggs back to the Great Tree without having our ethics questioned. While I do believe many of our comrades would overlook it, it doesn't leave a good impression to our constituents."

"No, no it does not. I suppose we're forever trapped under the tight clenches of responsibility."

"Not necessarily, my dear Pelli."

"Oh, how so?"

"Tonight has been very productive in both our political and personal affairs. We've done something important for Bess and the Great Tree, while also reaffirming our relationship and confessing our problems."

Pelli nodded along, following his logic.

"I don't see why we can't arrange for several more of these style of trips in the future. Parliament can't possibly hope to deny us that privilege if we bring back results. As an example, I'm thinking a short visit to our ally, Mist, in your home region of Ambala would be particularly useful for the Great Tree — and grant us some more personal time that we both deeply crave."

"That sounds perfect! I feel so relieved now knowing we'll have several opportunities to stay together."

Soren smiled. "I'm glad we can resolve this issue, though, it is a shame that our romance had to be interrupted so abruptly."

Pelli flashed a salacious grin. "That is something we will have to make up for, _soon. _I hope you won't disappoint."

"Never."

While the two Tytos had no track of time, their fatigue was clearly beginning to set in.

Pelli stepped over to the nest they were given. With an expectant gaze, she said.

"Care to join me, my dear?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He dutifully took up space beside her and cuddled with her. The two struggled to fit perfectly on the nest, but they had each other to make themselves comfortable.

"I've just thought of something, Pelli."

"And what is that, Soren?"

"You don't think Bess knew what we up to, do you?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. She got to learn everything going on about our present situation, and would go on to talk to us about relationship matters of all things. Then, when we gave her a satisfying answer, she offered us this perfect location for us to do our romance and rest in, while also keeping our owlets occupied as well."

"Hmm, you do bring up a fair point. So, you think she could sense our private dilemmas and directed us in such a way to address it? An interesting theory, that's for sure."

"If it is true, Bess sure is a perceptive owl. I think there's no better way to repay her than at least acting upon our promises to bring about several candidates for her to examine."

"I couldn't agree more. But before that, let's catch some rest, my love."

"I love you Pelli. I hope to see you in my dreams, and to wake up by your side."

"I love you too, Soren, and hope to meet you there. Goodlight."

"Goodlight . . ."

Just as their visions began to fade into black, the two candles that were lit in the chamber reached the end of their use and the flame were extinguished.


End file.
